


Panache

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [377]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: As a kid, Tony alternated between heaven and hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/13/2000 for the word [panache](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/13/panache).
> 
> panache  
> Dash or flamboyance in manner or style.  
> A plume or bunch of feathers, esp. such a bunch worn on the helmet; any military plume, or ornamental group of feathers.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #092 Heaven and Hell.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Panache

Tony had always had a touch of panache. Ever since he was a little kid. He couldn’t help it. It was one of the things that he’d learned from both his parents since a very young age. He’d found that people didn’t look past the panache. They assumed that he was happy. They didn’t look deeper or ask questions that could get him in trouble.

Tony lived daily in both heaven and hell. He never knew which would dominate his day. His mother was an angel. She would take him out, watch movies with him, and genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. His father despite his suave mannerisms displayed more characteristics of the devil behind closed doors. 

He didn’t limit the yelling to Tony, the staff, or his wife. Senior yelled at everyone, unless he was keeping up appearances for the public. It was no wonder Tony’s mother started drinking so heavily. Even an angel could only take so much punishment from the devil without breaking. Once he lost his mother, not even a hint of heaven remained in his so called home.

Tony was honestly grateful to be sent to boarding school. Anywhere beat the hell that his home life had turned into once he’d lost the only angel in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
